


Run.

by mai_writes_trash



Category: detroit:become human
Genre: Angst, Jericho - Freeform, Jericho Gets Attacked, Mild ship, So much angst, daniel is sad, karas here wow, rupert dies rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:39:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mai_writes_trash/pseuds/mai_writes_trash
Summary: Rupert and Daniel bump into each other. Rupert brings Daniel to a place where they can be safe. But things take a dark turn.Jericho gets attacked.





	Run.

Daniel pat Emma’s head as she lay her head on his shoulder. She seemed to be tired, so he let her rest while he recounted everything.  
He’d managed to escape from that police android. Connor, was it? Then he ran away with Emma. He remembered hiding away somewhere for a few days until another android found him. That android looked human at first, but Daniel could tell it definitely wasn’t human. The android wore a cap. He asked if they were lost, and if they needed to flee somewhere safe. After Daniel awkwardly nodded, the android introduced himself as ‘Rupert’. Apparently he fled from that police android too.   
Rupert promised to bring them to safety. So Daniel trusted him, piggy-backed Emma and followed him. They managed to figure out where this safe haven for androids was. ‘Jericho’. A peculiar name if you asked Daniel. They were accepted pretty quickly. The abandoned ship was full of androids. Broken or clean, Child or adult, there was a wide variety.  
Daniel found himself becoming good friends with Rupert. Throughout the trip, Rupert had brought a little cage with two birds in it. Daniel assumed he was just bird crazy or something. Emma was surprisingly cooperative. Having run away from her ignorant dad, she seemed perfectly fine with being illegal.. From time to time Daniel would disguise himself as a human and get food for Emma. Everything seemed fine.  
Then everything went downhill. The humans found their spot. They were no longer safe. Rupert, being the selfless android he was, immediately went to go free the birds he’d brought with him. He couldn’t let them get hurt. Rupert told Daniel to run with Emma, and that he’d catch up. Daniel hoisted Emma onto his back, and they ran. Luckily, he didn’t need to catch his breath, not needing to breathe. But he worried. Androids shouldn’t feel, but he did. He wasn’t so sure if leaving Rupert was a good idea. He decided he’d go back for Rupert if he could. But Emma was top priority. She had to get to safety first.   
Spotting what seemed like an android family, he ran toward them.  
“Uh- sorry to bother you, but could take care of her for a bit? I- I have to go get a friend, and—“   
Kara saw the worry in Daniel’s eyes and nodded, patting Emma on the back softly as they ran to safety. The moment they were out of his sight, he retraced his steps. Something didn’t feel right. He didn’t know what.  
From afar, he heard the anxious twittering of birds. Were there other birds here? Rupert should’ve set them free by now. Maybe they stuck around. Whatever happened, he followed the bird’s tweets instead of his own memory. Rounding around a corner, he saw where the commotion came from. Two birds chirping, and if it was possible, it sounded worried. Daniel slowly approached the birds, who were hopping away slowly. Were they leading him somewhere?  
Walking into a larger room, he saw several deactivated androids. Lifeless, dull. Dead. There were one or two humans, they seemed to be dead too. Then his eyes fell on Rupert. Rupert was clearly disheveled, his hair a mess and leaning against a wall messily. Running toward him, Daniel fell to his knees. Was it possible for androids to cry? He could’ve swore he felt tears. Grabbing Rupert’s shoulders, Daniel hurriedly asked, “Oh god, what happened-I mean- No, we gotta get you out of here, you’re gonna die here, I-“ Rupert attempted to smile. “No, it’s fine, get Emma and run. Get away from here. Please.” His voice quavered on the last word. Hearing his desperation, Daniel felt liquid fall from his eyes. One of his best friends, actually his only friend, could not die. Not here, not now. They had to get away from here.  
Scanning Rupert, he found out that he got shot in the torso and leg. That must be why he couldn’t run. Although androids don’t feel pain, the lack of thirium would get to him eventually. He had to find spare parts. Maybe they could escape together.  
His thoughts were interrupted. “Look, Daniel, I’d rather just die here. Bringing along an injured android... You wouldn’t last. Take Emma. Run. Please.” Rupert’s bloody hand desperately grabbed Daniel’s. “I’m scared, but please. Save yourselves. I-“ Rupert felt his systems slowly shut down. Just a bit more.   
“I didn’t expect the first friendly face I saw to be my last...” Rupert joked, latching his hand onto Daniel’s. “Sorry. Run. For my sake and Emma’s”   
“Live.”  
His hand loosened. Rupert’s eyes went dull. He was dead. Lifeless like all the other androids. Daniel watched in shock and surprise. That didn’t just happened. It couldn’t have. Every time something goes right—  
No.   
Wait.  
He had to go.  
Fulfil his last wishes.   
Picking up Rupert’s hat and firmly placing it on his own head, he turned to leave.   
Turning back, he felt tears drop from his eyes. “Live.” He whispered to himself. Pushing away his negative and uncomfortable thoughts, he repeated that word over and over in his head. He had to get to Emma.   
He had to run.


End file.
